


The Sun

by Castiels_honeybee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, indirect poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_honeybee/pseuds/Castiels_honeybee
Summary: Sherlock’s poem to John





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been really into poetry lately and as practice I think I’m gonna do poems in the pov of characters.   
> Anyway, this is Sherlock’s lost poem to John, hope you enjoy :)

the sun

you are the warmth i feel from a hot cup of tea  
from being chased away from a crime scene  
the adrenaline i feel flowing through my veins   
after solving a crime   
you are the warmth i've never known  
from cold rooms  
to cold people  
cold stares  
cold thoughts  
to you

your smile sends sun rays through my mind  
melting the glaciers that have been forming for millenia  
your voice defrosts the frigid cage, in which my heart has been locked  
your presence is a warmth i've only heard about in story books  
you are the only sun i have ever known  
ever wanted to know  
ever will know  
you are the sun at the center of my solar system  
i hope i can be thrown around the universe by you   
with you  
for all eternity  
you are my eternity


	2. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem to Sherlock that John never got the chance to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this one as much as the last but I figured, I did one from Sherlock so why not do one from John lol

the moon

i've seen the world  
the dark, disgusting parts of humanity  
i've saved lives  
taken lives  
i knew what my life was  
what it was meant to be  
you weren't meant to be

you were the bullet that pierced through me  
turning everything i knew inside out  
you were cold  
a machine  
but you were everything else

you were the wind that carried me  
the sound of our hearts beating in unison  
you were the life i didn't have anymore  
you took the most disgusting parts of the world  
and made them beautiful  
shined light on the darkest parts of humanity  
and made it feel like home  
you're the reason i'm still here  
the reason i still want to be here  
your voice brought me back from a void  
i didn't know i was in

now you're gone  
You once were the moonlight that brought the tides in  
gave life to everything they touched  
Now your absence is bringing them in  
Flooding everything i knew  
Everything i came to call home  
the wisteria that once bloomed under you now  
wilts away, dying without you  
you were the moon that lit up my nights  
but never disappeared the next morning

You’re gone  
I’m fading


End file.
